


If Only For A Moment

by morethanalittlecrazy



Category: The Archived - Victoria Schwab
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2135709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morethanalittlecrazy/pseuds/morethanalittlecrazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mackenzie decides she can act on what she feels for Wesley, if only for a moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Only For A Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Set after The Unbound, but it has no spoilers so it could be at any time.
> 
> It is unusually heavy for Wes, normally he is much more chipper. Apologies.

"Jesus, Mac," said Wesley as he took in Mackenzie's black eye.

"He had slipped already,” she muttered by way of explanation.

They were in Mackenzie's house. Her parents were downstairs running Bishop's Cafe, and believed their daughter and Wesley Ayers were out running. She had actually slipped off into the Narrows to return "Jones, Gordon 13". Mackenzie rolled her aching shoulders and winced as a sharp pain sang up her neck. She quickly turned her head away from Wesley, but he had already seen her face.

"How bad are you hurt?" he asked, frowning.

"It's nothing. Just a bruise," she said. Wesley raised one eyebrow.

"Let me see," he said.

"Wes," Mackenzie complained, as he carefully pulled down the neck of her shirt to expose the purple-and-blue mottled skin. She inhaled sharply as she felt his fingers brush the sore skin.

"You need ice," said Wesley. "Sit down, shirt off, I'll be right back." He walked towards the kitchen.

Mackenzie obediently tugged her shirt off and sat on the bathroom counter. Her cheeks flushed as she remembered the last time he had seen her shirtless, when he taught her his noise. They had both been shirtless, skin to skin, her hand on his chest... She dashed the thoughts from her mind as Wesley came back with ice in a towel. He gently held it to her back, just below her neck. After a few minutes, he asked,

"Better yet?"

"Much better," she replied. The swelling had already gone down.

Wesley set the ice in the sink behind her, and quietly traced patterns onto her shoulder. She scanned his hands for his ring, and saw he wasn't wearing it, but she didn't pull away.

"We're supposed to be a team," he murmured. "I know you can do things by yourself, but I want you to trust me to help you."

"I do trust you, Wes," said Mackenzie. Wesley continued drawing gentle lines up and down her arm, giving her goosebumps.

"Don't shut me out again," Wesley said at last.

"I won't. I promise," said Mackenzie. She meant it. She wouldn't – couldn't lose him like that again.

His eyes, brown ringed with black, gained a sudden intensity. He leaned toward her and placed the softest of kisses on her lips. The brief contact sent pounding bass lines through Mackenzie's head.  
For a moment, the contact felt wrong. Alone and shirtless with a boy, kissing him... that's something that M would do. Could she afford to be M for now? Forget about the Archive, the Histories, and Owen, and just be normal? Or could she manage to do what Wesley had accomplished; allow her worlds to merge into one? Pursue her feelings for her Archive partner, not as M or Miss Bishop, but as Mackenzie?

They stayed there for a moment, lips nearly brushing, before Mackenzie leaned in for another kiss. Equally soft, her lips whispered across his. Cautiously, his hand slid up to tangle in her hair. She kissed him again, harder. He moved closer, his warm body pressed against hers in an embrace.  
The kiss deepened, and from her perch on the bathroom counter, she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer to her.

His tongue flitted across her lips, and she opened her mouth to chase it with her own. As he wrapped his arms tighter around her, she slipped her hands up under his shirt to play across his back. His hands slid down her back to grip her thighs and pull her towards him.

The kiss grew heated as they wrestled back and forth across the counter. Mackenzie could feel the heat building between their bodies. She loved how close she was to him, how their hips lined up, how good it felt to have him with her like this, how much she wanted him...  
She felt Wesley smile through the kiss. She pulled back to gaze lovingly at him.

"I'm not wearing my ring, Mac," he confessed, his eyes roaming hers hungrily. She blushed slightly as she realized he had heard that particular train of thought.

“I know,” she said. She pulled hers off and set it on the counter beside her. Wesley's noise washed over her, a deafening mix of emotion and need.

She held him close until she wasn't drowning in his current of noise. Then she slid her hands under his shirt and pulled it off over his head. His toned body seemed to quiver under her touch.

She realized that Wesley had, inadvertently, made the decision for her. The very fact that Wesley Ayers, eyeliner and piercings, rock band noise, flirtatious Wesley, was here with her, had already combined all of her worlds. She could no longer keep them separate. Not here, not now.

Suddenly, Mackenzie noticed the absence of his lips on hers. She briefly heard his thoughts I love her she trusts me the only one I really have I'd do anything before she grabbed him by the belt loops and pulled him towards her, devouring more of his kisses. Her brief internal struggle was silenced as the moment grew more passionate and heated. She wrapped her arms and legs even tighter around him as he picked her up and carried her towards her bed.  
He set her down on the bed, and pulled her workout pants off, tugging his own jeans off a moment later. He leaned over her and carefully removed her sports bra. Mackenzie grabbed him and pulled him down to her as she lay back onto the bed. Their kissing grew rushed as their bodies crashed together, Wesley's hips against hers, his hardened length rubbing against her with every movement.  
Mackenzie slowly began to get wetter, soaking through her underwear. Wesley's kisses moved to her neck as he cupped her boob with one hand. His thumb ran over her hardened nipple as he suckled a tiny spot in the hollow of her neck, careful not to leave a mark.

Mackenzie squirmed beneath him, her hands running through his hair, his spikes already ruined long ago. She gasped as his other hand hooked the edge of her underwear and slowly pulled it off. His kisses traveled down her chest to her sternum, stopping to teasingly lick and suck. He pressed adoring kisses down her ribs, his lips worshiping her skin. He left his love all over her stomach. Mackenzie fidgeted as he carefully kissed her hips. He ran his hands down her legs, making her shiver, then turned his face to press more kisses along the inside of her thigh.

“Wes,” Mackenzie whispered breathlessly.

He continued his path up her legs, placing a kiss on one leg, then turning to kiss the other, slowly working his way up. Soon he abandoned his efforts, only to begin pressing kisses against her wet folds. Mackenzie tipped her head back to gasp for air as he dragged his tongue across her swollen clit. Wesley slid his hands under her back to grab her ass, pulling her hips towards his face as his lips latched onto her clit and began gently sucking.  
Mackenzie melted under his affection, quiet, breathy moans escaping her parted lips. Wesley took turns swirling his tongue around her clit and sucking on it, and slowly withdrew one hand from holding her ass to play with her increasingly wet folds. Mackenzie shuddered blissfully as he slowly inserted one finger, carefully moving it in and out. Her arousal dripped onto the sheets below. Wesley increased the pace of his tongue as he added a second finger, slowly dragging his fingers in and out.  
Mackenzie whined softly as he removed his hands and face to kiss her lips again. A blush had spread across her chest and face. Their kisses grew messy as they ground their hips together.

“Where did you learn to do that?” asked Mackenzie.  
Wesley merely waggled his eyebrows at her, then went back to exploring her mouth with his tongue. Mackenzie rolled over on top of him, straddling his hips. She loved the way his hands ran down her sides, pausing on her hips and then traveling up her back. She slowly tugged his boxers off, making a small, appreciative sound as his painfully hard dick sprang free. A drop of precum oozed from the tip.

“Wes,” she said quietly, “I want to...”

He sat up and gently set her to the side as he reached for his pants, digging through his pockets until he pulled out his wallet. He pulled a silver wrapped condom out. Mackenzie smiled.

“You keep one on you?” She asked teasingly.

“Just in case anyone decides they can't hold back from this perfection anymore,” he grinned, but he fumbled slightly as he tried to open it.  
Mackenzie wordlessly took it from him and teared it open. She looked into his eyes as she carefully rolled the condom down his shaft. His eyelids fluttered at the contact, his pupils engorged.

Mackenzie took the initiative, kissing his face, neck, anywhere she could reach as she pushed him back till he was sitting up against the wall. She knelt, placing her knees on either side of him, while he pressed hungry kisses against her chest as she cradled his head in her arms. She slowly sank down into his lap, his dick against her stomach. He pressed sizzling hot kisses all down her neck and pulled her close to him.  
She carefully raised her hips up, and reached a hand down to guide his dick to her warm, pulsing entrance. She sank down until the head was inside, paused for a moment to listen to his heavy breathing, then slowly sank down farther. Wesley tipped his head back against the wall, pure bliss written all over his face. She paused to adjust to his size, watching her lover taking panting breaths. His eyes gazed into hers adoringly, and he slowly pushed a stray lock of her hair back. He combed his fingers through her hair, kissing her as gently as he could. He seemed to be afraid to move, for fear of hurting her.  
Mackenzie slowly lifted her hips up and pushed back down again. This time it was easier, and Wesley grunted as he pulled her to him for rough, messy kisses. She could feel his heart pounding away beneath her, and she started to fall into a rhythm with it. Up for beat beat and down for beat beat. Wesley gripped her tight and began kissing her neck again, pausing occasionally only to gasp slightly at the sensation of her tight, hot, dripping folds enveloping him. At this point Mackenzie had adjusted to having him inside of her, and she sank even lower onto his shaft. She stopped when she was resting comfortably on his hips.

“Mac,” he gasped. She nuzzled his face and began slowly rocking her hips back and forth. She moaned softly as her clit rubbed up against him. She picked up her pace, Wes holding onto her hips as if for dear life. Suddenly, he groaned and bucked his hips up into her.

“Ah!” Mackenzie exclaimed, as he penetrated new depths.

“I'm so sorry, Mac!” Wesley apologized. “I didn't mean-” Mackenzie silenced him with a finger to his lips.

“Do it again,” she demanded, beginning to grind her hips again. Slightly confused, he slowly fucked up into her as she worked her body.

“Oh, Wes,” she moaned into his ear, encouraging him.  
He took the hint and grabbed her tight and fucked her harder. Mackenzie worked her hips even faster, suddenly assaulted by waves of pleasure radiating from her core. They fell into a rhythm effortlessly, working in tandem, him fucking up into her as she ground down on him. As the intensity built, Mackenzie tilted her hips forward slightly to better grind, and cried aloud as Wes hit her g-spot. Trembling, losing control, she moaned repeatedly into his shoulder as he brushed against her sweet spot over and over again. Wesley moaned once, deep in his throat, and the sound was so full of pleasure and lust that Mackenzie lost it completely.

“Wes! I'm gonna, oh!” she whimpered, coming undone.

Then she came, hard.  
She dug her nails into Wesley's back as he fucked her through her orgasm, gasping the whole time. Wesley gave a sharp grunt as her wet heat contracted around him and sent him over the edge, too, his hips losing their rhythm and jerking. Their lips met, sharing breaths and gasps and moans, as bass lines and thunderstorms swirled all around.  
When they finally stilled, Mackenzie slid off of Wesley's lap onto the bed next to him, exhausted. Wesley peeled the used condom off of his now soft member to dispose of it. He returned and slipped into bed with her, pushing her sweaty hair back from her forehead to plant a kiss there.

“We actually look like we went for a run,” remarked Wesley.

“And hunting down Histories isn't a workout?” replied Mackenzie.

“I think you'd pick this over hunting Histories any day,” he smirked. Mackenzie only smiled, shook her head, and pulled him closer.


End file.
